My Savior
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Alice and Jasper take a ride on Jasper's Ducati and spend some quality time alone with each other. Purely Fluff! Please read and review.


**Please read and review.  
**

Another computer. With a larger screen. Just something Alice would get. Something we don't need. How… unamusing. And yet I loved it. I loved just about anything Alice did. It was a blessing in more ways than one. Loving the things she did led to loving her, but I wasn't sure which came first. As I recalled, it was my love for her that came first, and all the things she did came after that. Yes, that seemed right, loving her before loving the things that she did. It also made the most sense.

And yet every time she bought something we didn't need, it surprised me. Her anticipation was almost palpable before something arrived, and my powers didn't have anything to do with that. Everyone in the house could feel it. Her buzzing made it easy to tell when something was coming. So excitable, my little Alice was…

The bell rang, and she was gone. I could tell from the feelings that the delivery man was uneasy about something, no doubt the location of our house. I waited upstairs patiently, but secretly wondered how Alice would manage getting the computer in the house without the man coming in. But, knowing her, she had a plan already set in motion. I didn't pay attention to their conversation, but Emmett's laugh was enough to let me know how simple her plan really was. It wasn't very elaborate this time around.

I made my way downstairs. Today was relatively quiet. Bella and Edward were hunting, Nessie was with Jacob somewhere, Esme was in her room doing whatever it was that she did, Rosalie was in the garage, working on Alice's Porsche, and Emmett was now helping Alice set up her new computer by handing her whatever she needed. Carlisle was at the hospital.

"Jasper, now you can't complain about not having your own computer. Look, I even got you the big screen!" she exclaimed, not looking up from her quick work. It was almost set up on the new desk she had come home with a few weeks ago. I had my own computer, and she had plenty for our entire family, but she insisted that she needed every one, and that each member of our family needed their own. Edward hardly used his, Rosalie used her on rare occasion, and Emmett used his for "weight lifting," Esme never touched hers and Bella kept in touch with some of our friends we'd made. Mine, well, to say it had been broken would be somewhat of an understatement. Someone had gotten mad and needed to throw something, but all the wrenches were already across the garage, so I ended up throwing the computer out the third story window. We all felt better afterwards. And, I hadn't complained about not having a computer.

"Alice, I assure you, this is not necessary," I said.

"Jasper, is anything really necessary for us?" she retorted. I was about to answer, but she stopped me. "Don't answer that," she said, holding her hand up. I chuckled. Only she would do something like that.

"Emmett, I think Rosalie needs you in the garage," I said. Something about needed a jack of sorts. I didn't pay them any mind anymore. Just brought me trouble of sorts. They could do whatever they wanted. I was in control of at least that.

Alice looked up from her work, which was currently installing the things I would "need." As far as I was concerned, we no longer went to high school, so we no longer needed anything. Not that we ever did, but Alice insisted on being as normal a family as we could get. I had given up trying to convince her that no twenty-three year old would adopt six teenage children, who were together in the romantic sense; she just waved that fact off.

I started to feel a multitude of emotions emanate from the garage, but ignored them as best as I could. Alice continued to work on her project and I went to stand behind her. Her fingers moved lithely over the keys at such a speed no human would be able to make out the individual movements.

"Alice, would you like to get out? Maybe go for a drive?" I asked her, resting my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me with wide eyes. She looked hungry, maybe we should go on a hunting trip, just the two of us. That would be nice. It'd been so long.

"Jasper, my car is being worked on, remember?" she said sweetly. Anything to stay with her new toy. And I knew fully well that her car was being worked on, but I hadn't ridden the Ducati in so long… I would love to get on it again.

"Alice, dear, sweet Alice, I didn't mean in your car," I said, taking her hands and picking her up off the seat. Once she was successfully standing, I let my arms drape around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I could feel her confusion. I'm sure anyone would have been able to feel it.

"Then what did you mean?" she voiced her confusion. She looked at me again.

"Well, the bike has been sitting in the garage for a while," I said, leaving off there. She would understand my meaning well enough. She had never reacted kindly to the bike, but she had always been in a grumpy mood when I asked if she wanted to go for a ride. Perhaps this time she would say yes.

"Jasper," was all she said. I looked at her, pleading with my eyes that she would go with me. I loved riding it, but it was so much more enjoyable with her. As were most things. She sighed, unnecessary, but customary for us, and I knew that I'd won. I moved my hands to her waist and picked her up. We spun a couple of times before I put her down. She took my hand and dragged me towards the garage. She knocked three times and then opened the door. Rosalie and Emmett looked at us as if we were crazy.

Surprisingly, she took the bike by the handles and led it out the open garage door, and I followed. I didn't give Rosalie and Emmett a second glance, but the door closed behind us quickly. Alice in the meantime was starting the Ducati, and I was only staring at her with a bemused expression on my face.

She noticed this. "I'm driving," she said, climbing on the – for her – big bike. It made her look even smaller, more Alice-like. I liked it. I only laughed and got on behind her. She took off immediately.

I had no idea where we were going, but we got there quickly. She had a smile on, and I had a feeling she was up to something. I recognized where we were well enough, and had a faint idea as to why she had picked this spot, of all of our spots, to stop today. She took my hand and skipped me in the direction we always took.

She had a smile on her face as she led me through the trees at speeds, which would make a human do a double take. She stopped in a small clearing. It was an overcast day, so even if there were humans in the area, we wouldn't have to worry about breaks in the clouds.

She stopped in the middle of the clearing, turning to me and wrapping her arms around my waist again. I, in turn, wrapped mine around her shoulders, and we started turning slowly, though there was no music. We did this when we were alone, or when Emmett wasn't present. He would always complain about how awkward it was that we danced with no beat.

I closed my eyes, but soon felt hers on my face. I smiled lightly, and felt joy radiate off her. Her face leaned against my chest again, and we didn't stop our movements. Occasionally she would grasp my waist tighter, but it was always followed by a contented sigh, so I didn't need to worry about anything.

I don't know how long we had been doing that, but she finally sat down on the ground, and motioned for me to sit next to her. I complied. We were facing each other, holding hands, and she was staring at me. She wasn't planning on saying anything, and I didn't mind. Sometimes just the two of us staring at each other was wonderful.

I didn't know what she thought about in these moments, and I found myself happy that I didn't. I liked her having her privacy, and she liked me having mine. If I knew what she was thinking, it might worry me. She also said how she liked me just the way I was, and sometimes I wondered if she thought about that. About why she loved me, and if there was anyone else out there she could ever love. I thought about that often, and always came to the same conclusion. She would be the only one I would ever love. It didn't matter if there was anyone more attractive, to me there was no comparison. But I was absolutely positive that she was the only one I could ever love.

When we first met, I had been self conscious. I had always worried about my scars, thinking those were the only things she saw. I didn't like her looking at me, I thought it might frighten her, but as we grew to know each other, I realized she wasn't looking at the scars, but for the first time since I had gotten them, someone was looking at _me._

Even when we had first met the Cullen's, they couldn't help but staring at my scars. Again I became self conscious, I retreated back to my shell except when it was just Alice and myself, like it was now. I suppose I still had that shell around them. I wasn't ashamed of my scars, but nor was I proud of them. That was the reason I figured I had my shell. I didn't know what to think of my scars. Yes, humans couldn't see them, but I didn't care much about humans. I no longer saw them as food, but I also didn't spend a majority of my time with them.

Sometime during my train of thoughts I had ended up lying on my back, and Alice had found her way on top of me and was relaxing comfortably. I smiled to myself. I hadn't remembered doing this in at least two years. It had been too long. Just the two of us enjoying each others company in silence. It was soothing, and it helped me think about my existence.

I often thought about all the different ways my life could have ended up, and how absolutely wonderful it had turned out. In a way, I had Peter and Charlotte to thank for all this. Had it not been for them, I would never have gotten away from Maria. And who knows? I could still be ripping apart new borns. Or the Volturi would have gotten mad enough eventually and would have gone to deal with the problems. That was one way my life, or existence could have ended up.

The other would be I would still be wondering around by myself, if I hadn't felt that spark of happiness and hope for the first time, I would be by myself right now. Alice just had an addictive aura around her. She always did, and always would. I couldn't imagine Alice any different than she was now. She was perfect just the way she was… miscellaneous computers and all.

Utterly perfect, that's what she was in my eyes. I'm sure in our family's eyes she might come off a little eccentric, or perhaps even too excitable, but whether they saw that or not, I always failed to see it. Or maybe I did see it, but I saw it as a part of her that I was drawn to, though every part of her drew me in. I couldn't help but always worry about her. No, not worry, she didn't need anyone looking out for her. She just needed someone to keep her on this planet. I considered that my happily taken on duty. Not only did I take it on happily, but I also took it on willingly. I wouldn't even consider it a job. No, it was my existence.

She was my sole purpose for existing. I don't know how I had managed to do it before her. Perhaps I knew she was in my future, after all, she knew about me long before I knew about her. Maybe we were meant to be together, and that's why the world brought us, well, me, to Philadelphia that rainy day. Regardless of why I existed, I had my theories, and they all revolved around Alice. My savior. My protector.

I sighed contently. She turned her face toward me, a questioning look on her face. I hardly ever sighed. I smiled at her, my hand moving to her head.

"I love you, Alice," I said, not taking my eyes off hers. She smiled at my words, already too aware of how I felt about her. She loved hearing it. It made her feel more… normal.

"I love you," she replied, her smile never leaving her face as she returned to resting her head on my chest.

**So, there you go. Another one shot from yours truly. Please review. Based on how many I get I might just update this story with Alice's point of view. If you review, I shall worship you for forever. :D**


End file.
